<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stahlbaums in the Land of Sweets by ShayLaLaLooHoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117793">The Stahlbaums in the Land of Sweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLaLaLooHoo/pseuds/ShayLaLaLooHoo'>ShayLaLaLooHoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Original Work, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dysfunctional Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Jealousy, War, Weird Ship I Know, i guess, i love louise and would love to do more with her in my novel, just a little exercise, kind of, louise centric, the siblings all get caught on separate sides of the conflict, this wasn't really edited, very VERY mild Louise/Mouseking, written for class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLaLaLooHoo/pseuds/ShayLaLaLooHoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wherein each of the Stahlbaum siblings finds themselves in the Land of Sweets, and each seeks their own ally: for adventure, for protection, for love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fritz &amp; the Nutcracker, Louise &amp; the Mouseking, Marie &amp; the Sugarplum Fairy, The Stahlbaum siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of my assigned creative writing journal for Winter 2020, where it stayed and was never reworked into an actual assignment. Thus, this isn't edited much at all; I just wanted to explore the concept.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Taken down for edits.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fritz and the Nutcracker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Taken down for edits.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Louise and the Mouseking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Taken down for edits.*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you the Louise/Mouseking stuff was ridiculously mild; it just kind of happened. Barely there.<br/>Seems like a tag that'll either intrigue people or chase them off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marie and the Sugarplum Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Taken down for edits.*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disney could've done so much better with a villainous Sugarplum. Press F to pay respects.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>